MY LOVELY SHINIGAMI
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: hanya dari pertemuan pertama, aku sampai terpaku dengan sosokmu yang tak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. akankah kita bertemu lagi ditempat yang sering kau datangi bila sedang didunia nyata?Aku menunggumu,Toushiro...


MY LOVELY SHINIGAMI

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Pagi hari yang cerah! Itulah yang dirasakan seorang gadis yang tidak seperti gadis, berambut pendek dengan poni belah tengah berwarna cokelat tua, tak lain dan tak bukan, tak salah lagi itu adalah Karin Kurosaki ( Author ditampar Karin!), adik Ichigo yang sangat tomboy dan sama sekali tidak ada sisi manisnya (sekali lagi, author ditendang Karin). Ia langsung mandi begitu matahari meninggi, tandanya ,

' Woi! Udah siang! Daripada cengo kayak orang bego, mendingan ayo main bola dilapangan!'

Secepat mungkin, Karin segera menyelesaikan acara guyur mengguyur badannya. Ia tak mau teman – temannya mulai cerewet lantaran ia telat datang, membuat emosinya terpancing, lalu menghajar teman – temannya itu dengan 'KARIN KICK'. Tepat 10 menit agak lewat 16 detik ( mananya yang tepat?), Karin sudah memakai baju. Bukan berarti dia mandi bebek, tapi memang dianya yang tidak suka mandi lama – lama. Ia ambil bolanya dibawah tempat tidur, lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Disana sudah ada Ichigo dan sang ayah idiot, Isshin juga Yuzu sang adik kembar yang sedang menikmati sarapan.

" Karin, kau sudah bangun rupanya! Good Morning my little angeeeeeeelll!", seru Isshin sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya hendak memeluk Karin.

DUAAAKKK!

Karin dengan sangat cepat menendang bola yang ia bawa telak kearah perut Isshin. ' Dasar jenggot bego! Siapa juga yang mau kau peluk! ', pikirnya. Melihat hal itu Ichigo hanya geleng – geleng kepala, sedangkan Yuzu hanya bisa menjerit.

" Kyaaaa! Ayah! Karin-chan! Cukup! ", perintah Yuzu.

" Si jenggot bodoh ini membuatku kesal! Kubur dia, Yuzu!", serunya menunjuk – nunjuk Isshin ( durhaka!). Ia pun mengambil salah satu roti selai dan memakannya sambil memakai sepatu.

" Mau kemana kau, Karin? Ini masih pagi, kan?", Tanya Ichigo melihat Karin yang tengah bersiapa berjalan keluar rumah.

" Ah…. Seperti biasa kak Ichi. Aku mau main dengan teman – teman. Aku sudah janji untuk tidak telat datang pada mereka.", jelas Karin sambil membuka pintu.

" Oooh… Hati – hati ya!", seru Ichigo yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Karin. Begitu Isshin terbangun dari erangannya ditendang Karin, idiot itu segeera memeluk poster besar sang istri, Masaki sambil menangis.

" Uhhh… Ibu… Apa karena ini faktor umur? Anak – anak kita jadi jahat sekali padah ayahnya… apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

" Karin benar, ayah memang mudah membuatku kesal hanya dengan melihat tingkah bodoh dan sifatnya!", sahut Ichigo sambil melihat pemandangan ajaib tersebut. Isshin yang mendengar terkulai lemas.

" Kak Ichi! Jangan menyalahkan ayah!", tegur Yuzu.

" Iya… Iya!", sahut Ichigo lagi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dengan tangan menutupi telinga.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Karin kali ini tidak bermain dengan semua temannya. Hanya 3 orang yang bisa ikut bermain, yang lainnya sedang berlibur atau les. Karena jumlahnya tak cukup untuk bermain bola, akhirnya Karin mengajak teman – temannya ke rumah Urahara, mengajak Jinta dan Ururu bermain bola bersama. Mereka terus berjalan, tak terasa sudah sampai ditempat yang biasa ia datangi untuk melihat matahari. Tiba – tiba ia teringat akan seseorang. Ya, Hitsugaya. Kapten cilik berambut putih salju dan bermata emerald itu membuatnya menyukai tempat itu.

' Mana mungkin ia ada disini, pasti dia sedang di soul soecity.', pikirnya agak lemas. Namun begitu tikungan tempat Hitsugaya biasa memandangin matahari sore di dunia nyata, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ama dikenalnya. Ia berlari segera, meninggalkan teman – temannya mencoba mengejarnya sambil memanggilnya. Begitu ia mulai dekat dengan sosok yang sedang memencet handphone beberapa kali itu, Karin tersenyum geli. ' Lagi – lagi dia berada disini dengan pose begitu…', pikirnya.

" Hai! Lama tak jumpa ya! Kau sepertinya tak berubah! Tetap saja terlihat seperti anak SD!", sapa Karin. Sosok itu tidak menoleh, tapi menjawab dengan penuh kekesalan.

" Siapa yang kau maksud pendek, bo…", orang itu tak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Karin pun tersenyum menyeringai.

" Lama tak jumpa, Toushiro!", sahut Karin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya pada sosk itu, yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Hitsugaya.

" Kau ya…. Ng….. Karin.", sahut Hitsugaya. Ia bingung karena Karin adalah adik Ichigo. Ichigo ia panggil Kurosaki. Masa' Karin juga harus ia panggil dengan sebutan yang sama? Bila mereka berdua sedang jalan bersama dan Hitsugaya melihatnya, mana mungkin Hitsugaya memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan Kurosaki? Yang ada juga dua – duanya nengok semua!

" Hehehe… Kebetulan! Aku, Jinta, Ururu dan teman – temanku yang lain mau main sepak ola! Ayo bergabung!", ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan Hitsugaya. Mungkin kelewat semangat, Hitsugaya yang mau melepaskan diri dari Karin justru tidak bisa. Karin's Fight: MODE ON! Kalau sudah begitu tak ada cara lain, ia diharuskan ikut bermain jika mau lepas dari Karin.

PRRRRIIIIIIITTT! Tessai yang ikut pun meniup pluit.

Dalam sekejap, kelompok Karin dan Hitsugaya telah memimpin nilai dari kelompok Jinta dan Ururu. Awalnya Jinta meremehkan Hitsugaya, tapi lama – lama berubah jadi sebal, dan kesal. Ururu biasa saja, karena pada dasarnya gadis kecil itu tak sekalipun tertarik untuk bergabung. Hanya karena paksaan Jinta saja ia mau ikut bermain.

PRIT! PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Setengah jam kemudian, permainan selesai. Kelompok Jinta kalah telak dengan skor 25-0. Ia kesal, lalu mengeluarkan tongkat pemukulnya yang sengaja ia bawa kala – kalau hollow datang, hendak meukul Hitsugaya.

" Kau mau mati ya, BOCAH!", ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan reiatsu yang membesar, tanda ia mulai kesal dengan sikap Jinta. Dalam sekejap, Jinta mulai ketakutan dan meminta Tessai untuk segera pulang. Tessai pun menunduk pada Hitsugaya lalu membawa Jinta dan Ururu pulang. Karin pun tepuk tangan.

" Heee…. Kapten memang hebat! Mampu membuat Jinta ketakutan begitu!", ucapnya sambil tertawa.

" Bocah itu hanya terlalu emosi untuk hal yang sepele. Ngomong – ngomong, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, Karin.", ujar Hitsugaya. Karin mulai blushing melihat wajah sang pangeran cool itu. Ya, semenjak kejadian ia bertemu Hitsugaya untuk pertama kalinya ( kalau gak tau nonton di YouTube BLEACH episode 132 ya!), Karin jadi memikirkan cowok itu dan perlahan tapi pasti, sekarang ia menyukai Hitsugaya ( author dicekek Karin karena kalimatnya terlalu gaje).

" Y-ya…? ", jawab Karin. Ia mengharapkan hal yang mungkin bagi Hitsugaya lovers adalah hal yang MUSTAHIL dan FITNAH.

" Di daerahmu ada tempat yang bagus untuk melihat matahari sambil makan semangka tidak?", tanyanya.

'…. HA? HE JUST WANT TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION?', pkir Karin yang langsung GUBRAK! Mendengar pertanyaan Hitsugaya tadi.

" A-adaaa…. Ayo ikut kalau mau kesana…..", jawab Karin lemas. Hitsugaya pun segera mengikutinya dengan wajah yang datar. Tiba – tiba …..

DDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT!

Reiatsu hollow! Dengan cepat Hitsugaya segera meminum soul candynya dan keluar dari gigainya itu. Huge Hollow keluar, dan langsung mencoba memukul Karin.

DRUAAAAAKKKHHH!

Hitsugaya berhasil menghindari hal itu terjadi pada Karin. Hitsugaya segera memotong tangan sang Huge Hollow sampai hollow itu berniat mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti Cero.

" Duduklah diatas langit yang beku. Hyourinmaru.", sraaat….. Hitsugaya segera melompat untuk membelah sang Hollow.

KRAAAAKKK!

Hollow itu terbelah, lalu dalam sekejap, menjadi es, lalu pecah menjadi butiran – butiran es kecil. Karin terpana akan hal itu. ' He… Hebat…..'

Hitsugaya pun berjalan ke arahnya. Karin malah gugup, Hitsugaya yang berpakaian shinigami terlihat sangat mengagumkan dan mampu mebuatnya dag dig dug gak jelas ( Author jelas saja ikut dag dig dug ngebayanginnya). Cowok cool yang guantengnya gak main – main itu memberikan tangannya pada Karin.

" Bisa bangun? ", tanyanya. Karin makin memerah wajahnya.

" I-Iya…", setelah berdiri, Karin makin deg – degan ( bisa gak waras nih!)," Terima kasih Toushiro…".

" Hmmm…", tanda Hitsugaya mengiyakan. Mendadak kepikiranlah Karin soal Hitsugaya yang mau bicara satu hal padanya. Begitu ditanyakan, bukannya jawab, Hitsugaya malah memalingkan wajah.

" Ayolah, Toushiro… Beritahu aku…. Mau ngomongin apa sih?", awalnya Hitsugaya tetap diam, pura – pura budeg. Tapi setelah dipaksa berulang – ulang, akhirnya Hitsugaya yang menahan emosinya mulai memuncak.

" Iya! IYAAAA! Aku suka sama kamu sejak kita pertama ketemu! PUAAAS!", teriak Hitsugaya tepat dikuping Karin. Mendengar hal itu, Karin membelalakan mata. Ia sangat terkejut. Perasaannya campur aduk, malu, senang dan bahagia. Ia lebih kaget lagi melihat Hitsugaya yang mukanya sangat merah setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Karin ikut memerh. Mukanya memerah semerah cabai.

" Bo-bodoh! Apa – apaan sih kau itu!", teriak Karin refleks. Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya.

" Asal kau tahu, sejak kau kembali ke soul soecity, aku jadi sering memikirkanmu. Setelah lama kupikirkan, akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimuuu! Toushiro Hitsugaya, Aku juga menyukaimu!", lantang Karin. Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya kembali, langsung memeluk Karin.

" Aku sebenarnya datang kesini lagi untuk bertemu denganmu Karin. Terima kasih telah menerimaku. Aku suka kamu, Karin.", ucap Hitsugaya lembut. Mendengar itu Karin tersenyum.

" Sama – sama. Terima kasih telah memilihku yang tomboy ini. Terima kasih, Toushiro.", balas Karin.

Ternyata cinta memang tak peduli jenis, umur maupun ras. Karena bagi Hitsugaya, mencintai gadis manusia seperti Karin sama sekali bukan hal buruk. Dan bagi Karin, tak apa jika ia memilih Hitsugaya yang seorang Kapten shinigami itu, karena baginya, Hitsugaya merupakan cowok pertama yang menurutnya anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya yang sempit selama ini.

FINISH


End file.
